


巫山仙子会襄王

by JASMINE_sanqing



Category: Hetalia:Axis Power
Genre: M/M, 耀菊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASMINE_sanqing/pseuds/JASMINE_sanqing
Summary: 京剧名角儿老生耀x青涩留学生本田菊





	巫山仙子会襄王

本田菊靠着剧院二楼的栏杆，沿着手里的小望远镜向台上窥视着。

彼时铁镜公主已经上了台，对戏的青衣长的一副好模样，和浓重的戏装十分相称。鹅蛋脸薄施胭脂，琼鼻小口，一双吊稍的大眼睛灵动俏皮，嗓子极清脆亮堂。再看四郎也是丰神俊朗的模样。鼻梁挺直，风目含笑，身穿团蟒红袍，靴子的粉底儿刷的雪白，伸手一捋髯口，纱袖间隐约露出修长的手指，一亮相就讨了一个满堂彩，派头十足。 

王港所言不假，这真是天造地设的一对儿，无论在台下还是在台上……本田菊下意识这么想着，原本黑如点漆的眸子暗淡下来，手中的望远镜却忍不住追随着那清俊的面孔，耳边的胡琴声悠远绵长。

曲牌忽地一转，旦角的流水板一过，就是那段著名的快板，二人字字铿锵劲脆，珠圆玉润，你来我往配合的天衣无缝，戏园子里的喧哗声渐渐止住，全场人屏气凝神，仔细静听，越到后来二人的调门越高，唱的越快，琴师似发了狂般拉着弓，鼓佬摇头晃脑的猛敲，四郎最出彩的一声“叫小番”后，满场的观众几乎沸腾，叫好声和鼓掌声此起彼伏，经久不绝……

本田菊猛地回神，脖颈传来一阵被舔吻的酥麻，他忍不住闷哼一声，耳边传来青年带着鼻音的低笑。

“想什么呢，这么不专心，嗯？”说着王耀不怀好意的揉搓了一把少年人的腰肢，本田菊微微带怯的咬着嘴唇，咽下一声呻吟。眼睛越过王耀的肩膀，无神的望着戏院歇业后暗淡的穹顶。

倘若有个记者在当场，保准会兴奋的发了疯——名角儿在谢幕后悄悄的留下，在观众都走光后，将一个年轻的学生摁在大堂的茶桌上，欲行不轨。这消息，保准能养活十几个花边小报社。只不过，最值得玩味的是，这东洋学生看着老师登台，心中却净是些绮念，故而也不能说他是个单纯的受害者。

本田菊回过神来，重新打量着自己的心上人。见王耀卸去戏妆髯口，露出一张白生生的俊颜，一头乌发在脑后简单的扎辫，身上却还穿着红蟒戏服，纱袖柔顺地抚在胳膊上，带着王耀的体温，痒丝丝的，格外动人心弦。本田菊盯着他身上的金丝绣的蟒袍，心里发堵，伸手便去摸那重工绣的团蟒，密排的丝线触手生硬，包裹着那人温暖的胸膛，感受到青年强有力的心跳，本田菊不免微微红了脸颊，手上的动作却不停，抓住那布料就扯。

王耀连忙抓住本田菊作乱的手指，看他赌气似的撅着嘴，只觉得他有一点孩子气的可爱，忍不住笑着点了点他的鼻子：“好端端的，弄坏了可惜。”本田菊抽过手便要推开他，头一转，跟着嘟囔了一句：“今天那铁镜公主的旗头带歪了，长的也不怎么标致，和老师格外的不搭调。”

这话说的没根没由，王耀是个明镜似的人儿，立刻觉出了话里的醋味儿。他复搂住闷闷不乐的学生，伸手滑进少年衬衫下摆，轻轻摩挲，调笑道：“你这是何苦呢，下回演游龙戏凤，叫你也扮个娇俏的小旦来和我对戏，这总成了吧？”手指时不时在那肌骨匀称的身子上作乱，引得身下人皱着眉喘息，红晕染上了眼角耳尖，眼角微微含泪，眸子似一潭发亮的流动泉水，王耀的心随着这波光浮动微微一颤。忍不住低下身子吻着少年的双眼，声音暗哑：

“只怕你太勾人，我在台上登时就把你给办了。”

听着这耳边低沉的露骨情话，本田菊忍不住动情，伸手勾住青年的脖颈向他索吻。王耀抚着他脑后的碎发与他唇舌相交，只吻的本田菊一阵气喘，唇瓣殷红发肿，嘴角牵连下一根银丝。身上的衣衫几乎给褪了个干净，底裤被勒着微微的勃起，王耀伸手轻轻揉搓着，惹的对方意乱情迷，晕红着脸颊推拒着他的手：“有人……咱们去里边……”王耀手底下动作加重，惹的少年一阵急喘，整个人几乎要冒烟了，扭动着要挣扎开。

王耀见他闹腾的厉害，只得忍着下身的躁动，将人一把抱起，少年身子骨还未脱稚气，又叫他好一番戏弄，身子虚软，此刻伏在青年男子肌肉紧实的肩背上，颇有几分娇娇的情态。王耀看他这般依恋的攀附着自己，心中更是燥热难当，恨不得就地与他云雨快活一番。手上狠狠的拍了两下圆鼓的翘臀，调笑道：“不禁弄，水儿都快出来了，活像个姑娘。”端正的五官忍不住带了几分邪气。

二人闪身进了后台的小间，一进门，王耀便略显急色的将人甩在小烟榻上，本田菊挣扎着爬起身，只见王耀背对着自己不紧不慢的脱下戏服，露出中衣底下坚实的肌肉筋骨，唱老生讲求挺拔瘦削，风骨清姿，可王耀却是个练家子，闯荡江湖又要保护弟妹，故而藏了一身的功夫，平常作成个儒雅的模样，从不外显。本田菊痴痴的瞧着眼前的男子，这是他的老师，是他的恩人，也是他的情人，他的心上人。而他不知羞耻的将老师勾引，要做下不伦之事……想到此处心底一片混乱燥热，脑袋昏昏沉沉，脸颊红透，声如蚊呐：“老师即日就要定亲了……这下……学生可真是罪过大了……”

话音未落，男人便皱起了眉头：“听谁说的鬼话。简直是一派胡言。”少年得到了确认，仿佛是松了口气的样子，满面的郁色也舒展开了。王耀瞧着少年一副精打细算的样子，心里立刻起了玩弄他的心思。于是故意换上一副戏谑的口吻，手底下还捻了捻少年胸前的小小红缨。“只是勾引的不大在行，得拿出看家的本事来啊，是不是，嗯？”一边说着，一边意有所指的拍了拍少年圆润的臀尖。

年轻学生的一张脸蛋羞臊的通红， 任凭男人褪下他的底裤，露出微勃的下身，前段溢出些许清液，生涩的不行。少年怯生生的拿手去挡，却被王耀一把抓住，嘴里诱哄着：“乖乖，让我好好看看。”

他一手翻过这东洋学生的身子，一手摸到了梳妆台上的蜜罐，将沾了蜜的手指轻轻推入那隐蔽的粉嫩小口。只觉得身下人身子紧绷，隐忍着微微抖动，忍不住放慢了速度，屈着指节，在穴内作乱，另一只手环着少年的身子，到前面去抚慰他的翘起。身下人努力抑制逸出口唇的呻吟，几乎有泪要从眼角滴出来。

本田菊软软的少年腰肢早就无力的塌下去了，乳尖磨蹭着小榻上的绣花垫子，将屁股高高的翘着，只觉得穴内麻痒，前头也硬涨的难受，王耀的手指在他体内肆意妄为，左右按压，前边却碰也不碰，叫他不得畅快。

正难受着，穴内手指忽的抽走，滚烫的物事顶了上来，在穴口研磨，磨的他心慌意乱。忍不住腰臀轻摆，穴口黏黏腻腻的吞吐着火热的龟头。见到这般风情，王耀立刻没了使坏的耐心，心里暗骂这学生浪荡欠肏，忍不住动作粗暴了起来，扣住那白嫩的身子，一个挺身，滚烫粗长的物事长驱直入。少年一声哀叫，似疼痛似欢愉，王耀只觉他嫩穴微微翕动，明明是受不得这样粗暴的操弄，却又紧箍着自己不放，似个痴缠的模样，心里顿时又怜爱了起来，只怕动作大了伤到他，忍着勃发的情欲，浅浅的抽送几下叫他适应了，才大力耸动起来。

少年的里面叫人搅弄的仿佛就要化开了，口中嗯嗯唔唔的叫着，一个整句儿也吐不出来，一双大手抚上身前的挺立，身后狠狠的一顶，那东西顶的更深，难言的酥麻快感在他脑中爆炸，他眼前一片空白，身前的挺立喷出一股浊液，穴内一阵紧缩，绞的王耀闷哼一声，险些交代在这销魂窟内。湿淋淋的勃发物事从穴中滑出，本田菊此刻再也跪不住，双腿虚软的歪倒在榻上。

还没等他从高潮中缓过神来，身子便被翻转过来，一条腿儿被抬起，后穴立时又被填满，一番抽送翻搅，捣的酥烂的后穴便又尝到了趣味。本田菊攀着王耀的手臂，喘息的把脸贴上去，话语里尽是满满的迷恋：“老师……哥哥……再进来一点。”，腰肢往上挺着，双腿盘绕在青年腰间不放。眼看着他这般磨人的痴态，王耀忍不住低头，去寻少年的唇，少年人抬手揽住他的脖颈亲热的挨蹭，身前的东西复又挺立，微微蹭着男子的小腹。

王耀揉捏着少年的乳尖，低沉的声音飘在他耳边：“弄了几下又尝到味儿了，真是，怎么这么贪，真是馋坏你了。”少年小声呜咽，耳尖红透，穴口吃紧男人的东西，把头埋在那人的肩窝处低低喘息，王耀抱紧了这发痴的少年，猛地坐起，双手扣着少年的腰肢，往下一按，无视少年的哀叫和在他背上留下的抓痕，细细的吻起了少年的脖颈……

更深露重，空气中带着凉意，就像是整个人浸入了冰冷的海水。眼泪湿凉的腻在脸颊上，而紧箍着他的火热身躯，是他唯一的热源。仿佛是他的救赎，又像是在和他一起坠入深海……在这动乱的年代，在寒冷的冬夜中，开出了淫靡的背德之花……


End file.
